A Riddle, Wrapped in an Enigma, Cloaked in Shrouds of Sarcasm
by CT961127
Summary: "She is madness, sanity. She is hell, and paradise." E.Hopkins
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: PILOT.

My blood red convertible sped past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, ripping one side off its hinges leaving the sign tilted. Red leather gloves gripped the steering wheel, a silk head scarf protected my shoulder length brunette locks and large black sunglasses concealed my stormy grey eyes. A wicked grin came over my face, spreading my crimson red lips to reveal perfect white teeth as I saw the murky green police car parked on the side of the otherwise abandoned road. Increasing my speed I blurred past catching the policeman's attention. The siren sounded in the background as the car began to follow mine. Red and blue lights flashed in my rear view mirror, only causing me to speed up even more. As we rounded bend after bend, nearing the town I decided that it was time to end this little chase. I swerved dangerously watching in the mirrors as his car went off the side of the road and into a ditch, a smirk playing at the corners of my mouth. I continued on to the little town I'd once called home, reveling in the thoughts of the destruction I would soon cause.

I pulled into the gravel driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House and removed my sunglasses, promptly tossing them onto the panel behind the steering wheel. I checked my flawless reflection in the mirror and stepped out of the car. My high heeled black leather boots made sharp impact with the drive causing the clip clop of the heels to resound around the area. I swung the large oak door open revealing a lavishly decorated hallway, wood paneled and all. I made my way down the hallway, abandoning my scarf along the way and focusing my hearing on the conversation upstairs.

"You promised." said a very pissed off voice.

"This was an animal attack.." Now I heard the incredulous voice of my baby brother Stefan. Smirking I made my way upstairs following the voices. Running my fingertips over the ornate furnishings.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough so they suspect an animal attack. You said that you had it under control." Ah, yes. The great nephew Zach. He was a disgusting relative just like all the rest. Whiny brats. I made my way forward careful not to alert Stefan to my presence just yet.

"And I do."

"Please Uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years. But there are people who still remember. And you being here, It's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention." I rolled my eyes. Urgh Saint Stefan strikes again.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself."

" I know, but you can't change what you are. You don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?"  
"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." I heard Zach move to leave the room and carefully concealed myself behind a curtain. Inside Stefan was looking through his old journals. He's journaled his life for as long as I can remember. He was currently looking at one from God knows when. But even from my place outside the door I could see it. Or more accurately her, Katherine. Now seemed as good a time as any to make my presence known.

"Oh baby brother, don't you know holding on to old memories hinders one's ability to move on." I strolled into his room perching on the edge of his desk. His head whipped around to face me.

"Alessa."

"The one and only." I was grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Did you kill those people?"I frowned. Anger blazing in my eyes.

"Is that all you have to say to your big sister, whom you haven't seen in almost a century?" I slowly made my way over to him, taking a ridiculous amount of pleasure in the way his heartbeat increased as I drew nearer.

"Alessa, why are you here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, ectera. The better question is why are you. Say what you want for us but we all tend to avoid our home like the plague."

"Alessa, I'm not doing this with you. You get some sick pleasure out of watching peoples' lives destroyed and I won't let you do that here. I'm sorry for what happened in the past but it's a new day. Can't we please just bury the hatchet?" He looked at me with pleading moss green eyes. I wavered slightly and was so tempted to take him up on the offer and hug my baby brother. But my anger won out, just like it always does.

"Stefan, I'll bury the hatchet after I've killed you with it. Sleep well baby bro, you've got school in the morning." And with that I took my leave, trailing to my room. I dressed in a blood red silk nightie and curled up in bed resigned to rest and be productive in the morning. For one doesn't survive in Mystic Falls without infiltrating the elite, and while Stefan was keen to play high school student, my sights were set on bigger fish.

The next day I returned from my outings with quite the informative treasure. I skipped up to my room and pulled out the box hidden under loose floorboards. When I hide things here it isn't a cliche considering I made up the hiding place in the first place. Inside were a few objects. A patent leather notebook which was sealed with a key (and magic), some old photos, documents and a few keepsakes. My attention drifted to the wedding ring in the corner, and I cringed. Soon, soon I would get revenge on all those who had wronged me in the past. Stefan was the least of my worries. I picked up the notebook and began documenting information.

 _Founder's Council_

 _Richard & Carol Lockwood. (Mayor.1 son Tyler)._

 _Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. (Divorced. 1 daughter Caroline.)_

 _Merideth Fell. (Doctor. Fake death certs. Possible vampire blood for healing.)_

 _Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. (Deceased. 1 son Jeremy. 1 daughter Elena.)_

 _John Gilbert. (Younger brother to . MIA)_

 _Zach Salvatore._

 _Bill Forbes. (MIA)_

 _Logan Fell. (Reporter. Cover ups)_

 _Brian Walters. (Medical Examiner. Fake death Certs.)_

 _Pastor Young._

 _Founding families still exclusive. Knowledge on vampires. Vervain supplied. Offspring are all unaware of the Council's true purpose._

After I had finished documenting my new found discoveries I trapezed to Stefan's room. He was getting dressed when I came in. "Oooh, hot date tonight?" I smiled leaning against the door frame. He looked up at me while buttoning his shirt.

"I'm going to a party."

"Ha!" Oh that was funny. Stefan the party animal. "Why in the world are you going to a party?"

"Because I was invited." Urgh my baby brother, always so melodramatic.

"By who? The lovely Elena perhaps?" At this his full attention focused on me.

"Alessa, leave Elena alone." God, was that meant to be an order. Well then, time to show Stefan that I'm still in charge.

"I'll take that as an invitation." Smirking I made my way back to my room to get ready for the party. I picked out a tight black leather skirt with zips on the side, black over the knee high heeled boots, a royal blue top that showed off my cleavage and a black cropped leather jacket adorned with buckles and metallic attachments. I left the house in a blur coming to the sight of the party by the falls. Honestly it wasn't that hard to find it. The drunk teenagers were a stellar clue.

I took in my surroundings. Stefan was talking to Elena, still oblivious to my presence, Caroline Forbes was attempting to drown herself in a beer bottle chatting to some African American girl. (Note to self investigate Bennett witches.) There were adolescents doing keg stands, laughing dancing and having an all around good time. It was time to stir up some trouble.

I sauntered over to Elena and Stefan, planting a kiss upon his cheek and smiling at her. Her gaze faltered clearly thinking I was competition. "Baby brother it's so good to see you. And this must be Elena. I've heard so much about you." She visibly calmed.

"I didn't know you had a sister Stefan."

"Hi, I'm Alessa." I embraced her in a hug. She was grinning now, so thrilled that the sister of the guy she liked seemed to like her. What an idiot. I turned to Stefan signalling that I wanted a drink and whispering plots of mass destruction should he refuse. He quietly excused himself and went to fetch us drinks. I turned my attention on Elena.

"So you're Stefan sister?" Smart as a whip this one.

"Yeah. And you're the girl he likes." She blushed. God this was going to be easy. "Do you mind if we take a walk. I'm sure Stefan will catch up soon." She nodded her reply and we made our way towards the bridge.

"So are you in town for long?"

"Yes. Since our parents died I've wanted to be a bigger presence in Stefan's life. I'm ashamed to say that I've been a bit absent over the years."

"I'm sure he's thrilled to have you back. Are you in high school too?"

"No dear. I'm 19 so that excludes me from that wonderful experience. I'm taking some time out from college while Stefan settles into things here in Mystic Falls."

"That's so nice of you. Is it just the two of you? Stefan mentioned something about an Uncle."

"Yes Uncle Zach has kindly taken him in. And then there's me and our older brother Damon. He's travelling at the moment but I'm sure he'll stop by eventually. What about you? Any siblings?"

"Yeah my brother Jeremy and we live with our Aunt Jenna. My parents died in a car accident last spring." My eyes widened and I brought her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." By this time we'd made it back to the center of the party to see Stefan being harassed by Caroline.

"Huh, well that explains why he was taking so long with the drinks." I giggle at her statement as my brother made his way over to us. He handed me my drink and was looking Elena over for any bite marks.

"I should probably give you two some time to talk. It was lovely getting to know you Elena. Maybe we'll meet up some time?"

"Yeah I'd like that." I passed her a slip of paper with my number on it and she gave me hers. I swaggered away, triumphant in annoying Stefan.

My attention drifted to the guy with the dark hair and eyes leading some girl with dirty blonde hair away to the woods. Tyler Lockwood. Well this night just keeps getting better and better. I followed them in keeping my distance. I was close enough to hear the girl fighting against him.

"No. Ty, I'm not having sex against a tree."

"Come on."

"No it's not going to happen. It's not gonna happen. Not here, not like . I said no!" Every instinct in my body was pushing me to tear out his throat but I calmed myself. Not the right time. Thankfully I didn't have to intervene. Someone else did it for me.

"Hey leave her alone."

"You know you're starting to get on my nerves Gilbert."

"Just go Tyler. Get the hell away from me." The girl cried out.

"Wow, Vicki Donovan says 's a first." Wow what a jackass. He walked away and I followed not interested in the teenybopper drama about to unfold. He walked to a secluded part of the woods. This is when I make my move.

"Wow. Really not your night, huh?"

"Who the hell are you?" A temper, just like every other Lockwood.

"Relax. I just came over here to see if you're alright."

"Well I don't need your help."

"You sure about that?" At this point I was close enough to him that our chests were almost touching. I pushed myself forward bringing my lips to his and pushing him into a tree. We stayed like that for several minutes, kissing like there was no tomorrow. For a Lockwood he wasn't all that bad. When I felt his erection brush against my thigh I pulled away. Smirking I sauntered off.

"Hey what the hell?" His incredulous look was just too funny.

"Word of advice. If you treat girls like they're toys there always going to push you away. Not fun to be used for someone else's amusement is it?" With that I moved away happy that I'd established first contact.

"Hey! I don't even know your name."

"You haven't earned it."

I made my way back to the party washing my mouth out with vodka. I was getting bored and hungry. I saw Stefan and made my way over to him. "Oooh, jealous Stefan?" He was staring at Elena and her ex boyfriend Matt.

"No. Alessa what do you want?" I didn't get a chance to answer because Caroline jumped in to a conversation with Stefan.

"Hey. There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you, if you want?" Wow, that was subtle. Why not just strip and beg him to take you to his bed?

"I think you've had a little too much to drink." Oh Stefan the gentleman.

"Oh, well of course I have, so..."

"Caroline. You and me it's not going to happen. I'm sorry." I stand corrected Stefan is not such a gentleman. He walked away leaving her in the dust. I came up to her and fiddled with the ends of her blonde hair.

"Don't fret dear. You can do so much better than him. He's damaged goods." With that I followed Stefan determined to get a rise out of him. He started talking to Elena again and I chose to covertly listen in while fetching myself another drink. She suddenly walked away following some poor drunk kid. I went to stand beside Stefan.

"Somebody help!" Elena's screamed pierced the night as I saw her brother Jeremy carry the drunk Vicki out of the woods. The coppery smell of blood filled the air as I saw the gaping wound on her neck. They lay her down on a table while her brother and a few others gathered around.

"It's her neck something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood. It's bad." Stefan looked at me and dragged me from the crowd.

"Did you do it!? What the hell were you thinking? God you can't just leave it alone can you? You just had to screw up these peoples' lives."

"Hey, Stefan! Don't go pointing that judgy finger at me. I didn't do this." He stared into my eyes as I spoke. He knew I wasn't lying. We may have had our differences but we still could tell when the other was telling the truth. "There's another vampire in town. And personally I don't like some unidentified party on my turf. We need to get out of here before the police begin questioning people." With that we both flashed off home, determined to know who was responsible for this attack.

Once we got home we met Zach in the study. "What's going on?"

"Someone else has attacked tonight and it wasn't me." Stefan moved to the stairs when he heard Zach gasp at the sight of me.

"Hello nephew." I waggled my fingers at him.

"Did you think about asking the murderous vampire in the house?" He stood at his desk looking for something to defend himself with.

"I did. She didn't do it Zach." With that Stefan ran up the stairs. I grinned at Zach and followed him at a slower pace.

Once in Stefan's room a crow flew in through the open balcony doors. It spotted me and came to rest on my shoulder. A grin took over the majority of my face as I new who's signature this was. Stefan and I both turned to face the balcony and I flew into the arms of the man standing there. My big brother Damon. His raven hair was styled messily and his blue eyes as stunning as ever. We chuckled in our embrace as Stefan watched us.

"I've missed you baby sis."

"Me too big bro."

"Damon." Stefan's voice shattered our moment of comradery.

"Hello brother." With a smirk on his face Damon answered. We moved further into the room and I perched on the desk.

"The crows a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan had his judgy voice on.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." Damon was always an over achiever. "But that's nothing compared to what our sister can do." We shared a smile.

"When did you get here?" Again with the judgy Stefan. You'd think he'd have better manners considering he was the so called good sibling.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the 90s. That horrible grunge look, did not suit you." I sat back and watched their verbal sparring. "Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I missed my little sister and brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." I could think of a few things.

"I manage to keep myself busy."

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. It's very clumsy of you." So that solves the mystery of the new vampire in town. I was getting bored and occupied myself with flicking through papers on Stefan's oh so cluttered desk.

"Urgh. That could be a problem. For you."

"Why are you here Damon?" Oh now there's a defeated tinge to his voice. If I knew that Damon would make him so depressed I would've called him.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer would be summed up into one little word. Elena."

"Careful D. He's oddly protective of America's most boring teenager." My voice cut through the air, earning a smirk from Damon and a glare from Stefan.

"Took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Damon teased. I giggled.

"Damon don't give Stefan premonitions of Elena's future. I was trying to keep my plot for her murder a secret."

"She's not Katherine."

"We'll see." I was getting annoyed now.

"Tell me something when's the last time you've had anything stronger than a squirrel?"

"Damon don't tease. Just because our brother is a vegan vampire doesn't mean that we love him any less. Anyway, if we gave him human blood Mystic Falls would become a ghost town." I stood from the table circling Stefan. Damon kept goading Stefan until he hit the Elena nerve and they both went out the window. I stood on the balcony as the kept their verbal sparring going. Then as Damon handed Stefan his daylight ring back my attention began to drift knowing that this fight was over. I caught Stefan's eye and smirked moving back into the house to get a blood bag and regroup on the day's events.

I decided against rest and went back out. The Lockwood Manor had definitely changed over the years. Yet that ostentatious feel was still there. I moved to the open window and sat on the window sill. My eyes glazed over Tyler Lockwood and I smiled. The pieces were all falling into place and soon they would all be sorry for what happened. I placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room. I came across a young jogger on my way home.

"Hi, I'm so sorry to bother you but can you tell me where Rosewood Lane is? I'm kind of lost." He smiled and offered to walk me there. On the way we passed through an alley way. I pushed him against the wall and began kissing his neck. I felt the veins creep up my eyes and looked up at him.

"You won't make a sound."

"I won't make a sound." With that I smiled and sunk my fangs into his neck draining him dry. His body fell to the ground in a slump and I avoided the mess by carefully pacing over it. My heels clacked against the road as I made my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE NIGHT OF THE COMET.

I woke up this morning to the sun shining on my face through the heavy damask curtains by the balcony doors. I pushed the covers aside and let my bare feet brush against the cold floorboards. I stepped out onto the balcony and took in a breath of the fresh morning air before moving into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I had a feeling it was going to be a good one. I showered using orchid sented bodywash and lemon shampoo before toweling off. Choosing to be a more upbeat person today meant choosing brighter clothes. I pulled out a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a pearly grey tank top. Add grey strappy high heals and a dark grey leather jacket. My hair was blow dried to it a perfect straight waterfall down my back and my light make up accented my features. I made my way downstairs. Inhaled a breakfast that consisted soley of coffee and blood before leaving the house. I had a busy day ahead of myself.

I walked into Mytic Falls Hospital just as the clock struck 9. Quietly I made my way over to the nurse's station where I compelled her to give me all the information she had on Vicki Donovan. It looked like she was going to make a full recovery. I walked to her room and watched the girl sleeping in her bed. Slowly I pushed her hair aside to see the wound, all bandaged up. She began to rouse and I moved away a little. I didn't want to scare her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Her voice was raspy and broken from sleep.

"My name is Alessa. I was at the party last night. I just came to see if you were ok." I sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes began to focus and I smiled. Before she could utter another word I began compelling her. "An animal attacked you. It came out of no where and bit you. You think it looked a little like a wolf but you're not sure." She repeated this back to me. "Good. Now you're going to forget we had our little chat." I got up and left the room just before the nurse walked in to check on her.

On my way out I crossed paths with Stefan. "Alessa. Should I assume that Vicki Donovan is dead now? That is what you do isn't it?" Urgh judgy Stefan was starting to annoy me. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Stef, is that what you think I am? The freaking angel of death. I went in there to compell druggy Barbie into forgeting all about the vampire that attacked her. And before you ask, I spoke to Damon. He said that the girl saw him."

"Why in the world would you try and protect our secret? Doesn't it serve your masterplan, having the town know about vampires?"

"Wouldn't you just love to know what I'm up to. Don't worry Stef no one has to know that we're what goes bump in the night." I walked away only to stop and turn back. "Oh, and Stefan. I may be a raving murderous psycopath, but you had quite the helping hand in creating me." With that I left my mood souring. God why did Saint Stefan always have to ruin my buzz. Oh well. I took a deep breath and resolved to forget Stefan and continue with my day.

I was walking along the pathway when I saw the unmistakable face of Elena Gilbert. She was chatting with her friends at the local cafe, The Mystic Grill. How original. Regardless I took the opportunity to move some more chess pieces. I waved to her as I passed, seeming as if I didn't want to disturb her and her friends. She, however, beckoned me over.

"Guys this is Alessa, Stefan's older sister. Alessa these are Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett." Elena made all the neccessary introductions.

"It's nice to meet you."

"We were just discussing Elena and Stefan's night." Caroline spoke up and I noticed Elena go a frightening shade of red. God this girl had no filter, did she. I laughed anyway.

"Yeah, there are some things that a sister doesn't need to know. No offense Elena." She mumbled something unintelligible, looking at the table. My attention came back to the other girls. It seems the Bennet witches were still here in Mystic Falls. Good to know.

"Look it's easy Elena, girl likes boy, boy likes girl. Sex." Caroline continued. Elena looked like she was going to turn purple. Suddenly Caroline's attention turned to me. "You look like you've had a lot of sex. Tell her to take a leap of faith." My eyebrows took a leap straight into my hairline. It seemed to dawn on the blonde eventually that what she had said had been inappropriate.

"To answer your question, yes I've had my fair share of sex and in my experience is you want something you should go after it. With that said, Elena, we'll pretend this conversation never happened. It was lovely to meet you all." She looked so thankful to me and I found myself sympathising with her a little. As I strolled away I just couldn't resist. "Oh Elena, the condoms are in the top drawer of the liquoir cabinet." At my statement the girls all laughed good naturedly and I continued on my way. Noticing that Elena left soon after I did.

After running a few more errands I decided to return home for a well deserved drink. I opened the door to see Elena standing with Damon. "Less. You're back." Damon drawled.

"I am, and that is a chair, and your drinking bourbon. Are we done listing the obvious?" He chuckled alongside me.

"My sister, the queen of sarcasm." We all moved further into the parlour.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena was clearly impressed.

"Living room. Parlour. Sotheby's auction." And Damon says I'm sarcastic. I flopped onto an armchair gracefully, leaving my feet dangling over an arm. "It's a little gitchy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"Probably because the last one was a total bitch who loved mind games."

"The last one?" Oh Damon now you've done it. The doubht in Elena's voice was unmistakable.

"Yeah, Katherine. His girlfriend. Ohhh. You two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet. Well I'm sure it'll come up now."

"Don't listen to Damon, Elena. Katherine was completely awful. It's wonderful that Stefan's moving on with someone as sweet and kind as you." Someone had to play good cop. Besides I'd like Elena on my side.

"Or maybe he didn't want her to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"Implying of course that you've had relationships that lasted longer than a weekend." It was getting more and more difficult to derail Damon. He was on a role and it seemed that no matter what came out of my mouth Elena was focusing in on the bad points Damon had to list. Urgh I was always awful at playing good cop. I was a much better bad cop.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena had finally found her voice again.

"I'm a fateist." A moment passed befor Damon broke the silence. "Hello Stefan." We all looked towards the doorway and low and behold there was Stefan looking as if he was constipated. I let my fangs flash and veins creep under my eyes scaring him even more.

"Elena I didn't know you were coming over." Well doesn't he sound like Darth Vader when he's mad.

"I know I should have called it's just..."

"Stefan!" I admonished. "Don't be so rude. Elena's always welcome here." I straightened up on the chair and walked to stand beside her.

"You know I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies. Sis you get the popcorn." Damon cheerily exclaimed. "But I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon joked with Elena, making Stefan seem like the bad guy.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena. It was nice to see you." Well if that wasn't a rebuffing I don't know what is.

"Yeah I should probably go. It was nice to meet you Damon. And to see you again Alessa."

"Great meeting you too Elena." Damon kissed her hand and I smiled in response. She moved to look at Stefan.

"Elena you can call me Less." She smiled at me clearly happy that two Salvatores seemed to be nice to her today.

"Stefan?" He moved out of her way and she exited the house.

Damon whistled. "Great gal. She's got spunk. You on the other hand look pooped." I watched them chat away and delighted myself with the thought of Stefan's head exploding.

"How long was Elena here?"

"Oh don't be jealous Stef. It's an ugly trait. No wonder she seemed to enjoy Damon's company more than yours today."

"Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past." Damon teased. "Isn't that why you play your little game 'I'm a highschool human'?"

"I'm not playing Damon."

"Don't worry Stefan I don't think I could take another Katherine situation. I'll make sure that history stays put where it belongs." I poured myself some bourbon and began sipping.

"What kind of game are you two playing?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see. I mean speaking for myself. But from what I remember about Less she never really liked to give away the game either." With that Damon left the room and I continued to sip my drink innocently.

The next day I found myself walking through the town square where I bumped into Elena and her friend Bonnie Bennett. They were handing out programs for tonight's event. I walked over to them tapping Elena on the shoulder.

"Hi. Listen I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. Family issues are definitely present in our house."

"It's no big deal really."

"No it is. I just hope you won't let this stop you from dating my brother." At this Bonnie smirked in a triumphant, I told you so way. I briefly wondered if she knew I was a vampire but judging by how relaxed she was I was vearing towards a strong nope. Then I spotted Tyler across the park and made my excuses with Elena before leaving to cross his path. It was just when I reached the flower shop that I felt a tug on my elbow, and there he was. Tyler Lockwood in all his Lockwood glory.

"Hey, girl who's name I don't know."

"Hey guy who only thinks with one head, and it's the wrong one." I smirked at him. He looked at his feet before meeting my eyes again.

"Are you really not gonna tell me your name? I mean, how am I supposed to earn it?"

"The fact that I have to tell you that just proves my point even further. You're a child and I'm bored so bye." I moved to walk away befor he stopped me.

"What if I guess it?"

"No."

"Flowers?"

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"No." Wow sooooo original. (Note the sarcasm.)

"How about an entirely unique and memorable night?"

"Wow you sure you don't want a dictionary to impress me with more vocabulary?"

"Seriously it's just a name."

"Then why does it bother you so much?" I was pressed up against his chest again. And just like I expected he thought with the wrong head again. He leaned his head down to kiss me but I pulled away at the last moment. Supressing a giggle, I observed him. He looked at me pleadingly before finding his eurika moments.

"What about a phone number?" Oh you have got to be kidding.

"Goodbye Tyler." I moved out of his grasp.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Your friend is calling you. He's shouting it across the street." The guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes waved frantically. When Tyler turned back I was gone, silently laughing to myself about how easy this was. But quickly sobered up when I realised it wasn't enough. It was one thing to infiltrate the children. I needed to infiltrate the coucil. But with Uncle Zach on it there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

I stood atop the post office watching the night sky for the comet. Normally I would have been on the ground putting plans into place or goading my brother but not tonight. The last time the comet had passed it had been 1864 and I felt a sort of comradery with the ball of fire. Like we were intertwined. I stood tall again watching Mystic Falls town square alight with candles and people. I made my way down from the building my thoughts sobering. I saw Elena and her friends move to the Mystic Grill and I too followed. Seating myself at the bar I ordered a double vodka. I liked my bourbon but vodka was my preffered drink of choice. Elena and her friends were jabbering away, not really holding my interest until I heard Tyler speak.

"So Elena, you know that girl at the bar?" He pointed to me as I casually sipped my drink.

"Yeah that's Stefan's sister Alessa."

"Alessa?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason." I smirked into my empty glass calling over the bartender to give me another drink. Hook, line and sinker. Still, my moment of triumph was short lived because as I celebrated victory I hadn't noticed Elena come up to me.

"Hey Lessa." I jumped when she tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah what's up?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Have you seen Vicki Donovan anywhere? She's the girl that got attacked by the animal."

"No sorry. Why is everything alright?" Please no, please no, please no.

"She's missing." I focused my hearing as I heard distinct sobs coming from the roof. Damn you Damon.

"I'll come help you look." I left my seat and walked outside with the others. My gaze drifted to the roof and I saw Damon and Stefan talking with Vicki standing on the edge. I kept my voice low so that only vampires could hear. "Get down now! I'm coming up with her friends." I saw Damon flash from the building before I made my gaze obvious and gasped. "Oh my God! Is that her?" I pointed up getting everyone's attention. Her brother Matt ran up the fire escape to his sister bringing her down. She was bundled up and brought into the bar. I left soon after going straight home to wash the stench of druggie off.

Once I was home I showered and dressed in a cream chifon dressing gown, leaving my hair wet and wavy. I heard the doorbell ring and Stefan went to answer it. Honestly I was so exhausted that I didn't even bother with what was happening out there. I vaguely heard Elena's voice before drifting off into a black sleep.


End file.
